


Voice that tears you down

by SonataNocturne



Series: Super Xero [2]
Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Begging, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinks, Kinktober, Kinktober2018, M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonataNocturne/pseuds/SonataNocturne
Summary: Brad decided finally to take the leap but Rob doesn't let him get it so easily.





	Voice that tears you down

  
\--------

 

"So what were you saying earlier? I barely heard a thing when Chester was babbling in my other ear", Rob asked as they came back to the hotel.

  
The day had been long, but still, Mike and Chester had coaxed them rest to a club. They had been there only some hours and Brad was still energetic. Rob rolled his eyes as he opened the hotel room door and let the other walk in before him. As he closed the door Brad practically threw himself against him, making his back collide with the door. Kissing his face he managed to just get the other let out a laughter and push him away.

  
"What's this now?" Rob asked keeping him at arm's length.

  
"Well, you remember... We talked about the sex like... maybe two weeks ago?" Brad tilted his head frowning, wondering did he really imagine the talk.

  
"Yeah. And? Do you think you're going to get it just like that?" Rob said raising his eyebrow. Brad was taken aback with the tone, but then he could see the devious glint that promised that it was a challenge.

  
"Oh... Uhm..." he swallowed hard.

  
"Yeah. So... I think I am going to take a shower and you can think about that in meantime. If you had this planned through I assume you have already done that too, so it wouldn't be a big deal", Rob released the grip from Brad's shoulders and stepped aside.

  
_Yeah, definitely a challenge. But what does it exactly mean?_ Brad pondered as he watched Rob to walk to the bathroom and close the door behind him.

  
He sat on the bed and got thinking about how he should approach it. But that was where he was still ten minutes later when Rob came back a white hotel towel wrapped around his waist.

  
"Did you come to some kind of conclusion or are we going to bed? To sleep", the other stepped in front of him wiping the water drops that rolled from his hair down the neck, with his fingertips.

  
"Not really. I think I need more clues", Brad watched it wondering had it always been such an erotic sight or was it just cause he was so aroused now.

  
Rob shook his head, placed his other knee between Brad's legs on the bed and excruciatingly slowly pushed him on his back. Brad froze there. He was too excited, too overwhelmed to do anything. Instead, he watched as Rob's face came closer and closer until he could feel the breath on his face.

  
"You sure you didn't get the point?" the other said staring straight to his eyes.

  
"I... think I am", Brad gulped confused cause of the dark eyes that had a shade he had never seen.

  
"You beg. You fucking beg until I am satisfied", Rob growled and now it was the tone and the words that made him insides twitch and trail straight between his legs.

  
Brad inhaled a copious amount of air trying to not get too eager just cause of the situation. Because now he had a goal and he could see Rob was just as excited as he to get there. The other smirked, realizing Brad had gotten the command and actually processed it, and sank down to kiss the smooth skin on Brad's neck. Brad gasped as the wet lips landed there, now terribly aware that he was still fully clothed when Rob had only the towel covering his private parts.

  
"I can't hear anything", Rob mumbled against the collarbone slowly pushing the fabric on Brad's shirts up and then over his head like he was reading his mind.

  
Brad swallowed as the shirts were then tossed on the floor. "Fuck..."

  
"I know you can do it. I mean, if you want to?" Rob smirked, his tone almost mocking. He didn't waste time on Brad's pants. Just quickly the belt open and then the jeans down together with the boxer shorts, to reveal the member that was hard already. After that a quick moment to get the shoes off and when the pants were on the floor with the rest of the clothes he stopped.

  
"And? I am still waiting. I don't have any problems to stop now if you're uncomfortable. But I think your boner doesn't agree then", he tilted his head and stared at the other who was chewing his bottom lip.

  
"Please", Brad gasped.

  
"Oh. I think we are getting somewhere", Rob got back on his knees on the bed, and then placed his hands on each side of Brad's head, hovering there over him.

  
Brad felt like he wanted to disappear. He wanted it so badly, but saying it out loud made him ashamed. Even though he knew it was just Rob and they had talked about the sex beforehand and everything was perfectly fine. He knew what was coming. But still, the words got stuck on his throat. The words that were just so simple but would still be the starting point for something so good.

  
"And? That was like ten percent of what I want Brad", the other said and licked along his collarbone taking all the time he needed.

  
Brad squirmed, frustrated that Rob was touching him, but not properly. Not like _he_ wanted. "Please. I need more."

  
"Nice. I like that", Rob mumbled grabbing his cock suddenly.

  
Blinking the other gasped for air. He really needed to focus because he was too excited. Too desperate and eager to his own liking. He didn't even know what to do with his hands. Now it bothered him that he was completely naked but Rob had still the towel around his waist. It was just perfectly bundled so he couldn't see what was happening under there. So he tugged the white towel but was stopped by a slap.

  
"Fuck... Please. I wanna see you", he mumbled, his throat so dry and hoarse.

  
Rob rolled his eyes and tugged the towel free and then tossed it over the edge of the bed. "You know it's just getting harder from here. Literally."

  
Licking his lip the other nodded. He could feel it and he still was there, agreeing. More than that- still wanting it so badly. In the past, he had been able to only imagine it, until he finally dared to say it out loud. And after that it had been just worse, cause he knew it would happen, so he anticipated it more.

  
"Brad. I want to hear you beg. And, see it too", Rob said as Brad's eyes skimmed down his body and along the thick member that was dripping.

  
"Please Rob. I really want it."

  
Rob almost chuckled at the impatient tone and got to his feet to pick the lube he had with him in his luggage. The one he had had there from the moment Brad revealed his desire. Because he had already made his plan then. Then he got back on the bed and with one swift move, that was almost like a toss, he moved Brad to the center. Leaning over to push the decorative pillows aside he managed to elicit a gasp from Brad when his cock brushed the thin thigh.

  
"You can keep talking. Or rather should. The more vocal you are the quicker you get it", Rob leaned down to lick his bottom lip with the tip of his tongue.

  
"More", Brad gasped, too excited to form other words now.

  
Smirking Rob picked up the lube and spread it to his fingers. Then, concentrating again to the bottom lip that as just too delicious for him to not to nip, he pushed two in. Brad gasped again for air, the feeling overwhelming him. He had waited for it for so long, and he knew it still was nothing compared to the hard flesh poking his thigh. It felt so good that the only thing he could think of was what would it feel when they were properly going to get there. What it would feel like inside him and what would Rob do then.

  
Working with his fingers Rob watched Brad's facial expression that switched from the pretty nose scrunch to the oh that rounded his soft lips. He really had hard time containing himself, but he had made up his mind and also knew that it would be much better if Brad would give into him properly. By his terms.

  
"So... I know what I want but I am not quite hearing it from you", Rob kissed along the chest listening to the tiny whimpers that were so sweet to his ears.

  
Brad's eyes rolled, rather involuntarily, as he pushed against the fingers wanting more. "I want you. Can I?"

  
The other stopped and pulled his fingers out, ready for the next step. Parting the legs, he grabbed Brad's tiny waist with one of his hands and aligned himself perfectly then. Brad let out gasps that tingled on his spine when he pushed just the tip in. He was beyond excited that he had managed to conduct Brad into that state.

  
"And?" he said, stopping there.

  
The other looked at him now. Confused and annoyed, and so aroused. "Rob please. Fuck me okay?"

  
"What if I don't?" Rob answered, the voice husky and he knew how much it annoyed Brad. And turned on, even more. He leaned over the other just so that Brad could feel the movement inside him and licked his bottom lip.

  
"I... You're driving me crazy with the teasing. Literally. I can't take it if you don't fuck me already. Like really", Brad mumbled desperately.

  
Rob shook his head and pushed in with one sharp move making the other cry out. "Beg. Brad, beg."

  
"I..." the other started, the pressure so sudden and so overwhelming.

  
Sighing Rob pulled out, trying to contain himself. He knew it was a lot for Brad. But it was also that to himself. It felt amazing, but his goal wasn't only to get to the release. "No. Fucking beg."

  
Brad let out a frustrated groan. "Okay! Just... Please! Fuck me!"

  
Thrusting in hard and abruptly again Rob caused Brad's groan change to a long, low moan. The type that made him question why hadn't he done it before. Brad was barely there and he could see it. Squirming and moaning with each thrust as he started to move.

  
Brad wrapped his legs around Rob's waist and tried to draw him closer. Like the actions would have mattered in the way the words did. Rob watched Brad's eyelashes flutter as he tried to clear his blurry vision, now obviously drowning in the pleasure. Dipping down he nibbled the neck, still not thrusting deep enough. He could see how it annoyed Brad, who knew perfectly well that using his words he could have achieved what he wanted. Deliberately he kept the speed up as Brad hissed.

  
"Brad... Don't sass me. The deal was quite clear. I can stop any second if you don't like it", he shook his head.

  
"What the... what more can I do! Please Rob... I beg you! Fuck me harder. Please...", Brad gasped.

  
Rob wrapped his arm around the tiny waist to lift Brad off of the mattress. Then he watched with great joy as Brad arched his back while he brushed the prostate. Grasping to the sheets Brad let out a set of moans as he felt like flying. With every thrust now he was more and more aware that it was better than he had ever expected. Rob didn't care about their room neighbors even though he knew that with this speed he was going to make Brad yell. Smirking he leaned down again just to give a tiny kiss for the other who looked same time annoyed and mesmerized by the overwhelming sensations.

  
"Please... harder", Brad cried out knowing that he had really given up now.

  
"You're so pretty when you beg. You should really see yourself. So fucking needy", Rob mumbled his voice low, fulfilling the plea happily.

  
"Fuck", Brad rasped when Rob slammed in now aiming to the sweet spot inside him.

  
Rob was fascinated by all the reactions that he managed to evoke. Brad was completely sunken in the ecstasy and the sight was heavenly to Rob. He ran his hands along Brad's sides letting him clasp onto him, squeezing with his legs. Brad whimpered as the lips landed on his neck, rough and eager.

  
"Do you want more?" Rob whispered the hot breath sending shivers down Brad's spine.

  
And he couldn't help the cry that erupted from his lips when Rob wrapped his arm around his waist to keep him still to get deeper. "Yes!"

  
Brad was almost there and he realized he was going to climax in any second and his cock had been neglected for a long time. He didn't know had it been Rob's plan to not touch it anymore, but he couldn't get himself to do it either. All his attention was on the burning pleasure that was like fire in his veins. He didn't know he wanted it until he had now got it. And the dark eyes that scrutinized his every expression were making him sure he would want it again.

  
"Fucking hell you feel good", Rob murmured and Brad could feel the vibration of the words against his lips.

  
"I'm..." Brad let out a tiny whimper, barely audible. He wasn't able to finish the words. They just got stuck in his dry throat.

  
"But look at me when you do", Rob said, the tone demanding and harsh, and nibbled his bottom lip, harder now. He was mesmerized and beyond satisfied what he had achieved and now only wanted to see the final result.

  
Brad was trembling, the pleasure so powerful that it was exhausting. Wailing he came, the hot spurts painting his skin, while Rob watched his fluttering eyelashes and the quivering lips. But then it was pulling him with too and he had to let go. In hot waves, he climaxed and collapsed over the other who was still trembling hard. Brad rolled his eyes in awe of the overwhelming bliss. And Rob looked absolutely beautiful leaning his forehead on his bony shoulder, his chest heaving as he tried to draw the air to his lungs.

  
"We just did that", Brad mumbled smirking. His ears were ringing and he was still in disbelief that it really happened.

  
"Yeah. And I think I will push on you, even more, the next time", Rob turned his gaze to him, the dark eyes conveying that he was serious.

  
And Brad was beaming as Rob leaned to kiss him, the tongue lazily exploring. He couldn't wait for the next time and what Rob had on his mind.

 

\---------

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) Hope you liked it. Kudos and reviews are also greatly appreciated.


End file.
